


Reunited

by AlMerriweatherJones



Series: Roger and Joe [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlMerriweatherJones/pseuds/AlMerriweatherJones
Summary: Roger just couldn’t stay away.





	Reunited

1999

The air was crisp as a lone car rolled onto the winding drive way. A house appeared in the distance and the car stopped. The lone occupants walked out and continued his journey by foot. Once he was within 100 ft of the house he just stopped. Stopped and stared. Not daring to go forward anymore. Not knowing if he was welcome.

Unbeknownst to him, he had already been spotted. A women doing the dishes inside the house sighed loudly and beckoned to the kid next to her.

“Luke, uncle Roger is outside. Why don’t you go say hi. Let him know your dad isn’t feeling well and won’t be coming out” she told her son.

Luke got a huge grin on his face and bounded out the house towards his uncle. He didn’t know know why he was here, but he missed his uncle Roger. 

“Roger!!!! Hi!!! What are you doing here?!” Luke yelled as he ran.

Roger let a small smile grace his lips as he held out his arms and whirled Luke around when the boy reached him. He hadn’t seen Luke in two years and the boy was getting big, and was turning into the spitting image of his father.

“Well Luke, I came to see your dad. Is he around?” Roger said while he put the kid down.

Luke frowned slightly as he replied, “Mom said he’s sick and won’t be coming out.”

“Dammit Ronnie.” Roger grumbled to himself. In a louder voice he responded, “well that’s too bad. How’s he been otherwise?”

A smile was quick to settle on the boys face, “Good! He’s been quiet, but he showed me how to fix our clock the other day. He’s super smart.”

That brought a chuckle out of Roger, “Yes he is very smart. And, how have you been?”

Luke started skipping around Roger, “ I’ve been good! I’m not too fond of the school I have to go to, but I don’t say anything. I’ve secretly been playing dad’s bass when he’s not around.” His face turned serious, “but, shh, he’s not supposed to know. So no telling him!”

Roger motioned zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key. “Your secret is safe with me. I have to get going now. Tell your dad I said hi, ok?” 

Luke nodded up and down quickly and stopped running circles to give Roger another hug. “Bye Bye Rog. I was really happy to see you!”

A genuine smile appeared once again on Rogers face as he squeezed Luke hard, “You to kid. You to.”

“Bye!”

“Bye for now”

As roger started walking back to his car and Luke ran back to his house, neither one saw the lone figure watching the exchange from a window high up. 

2005

The car inched its way up the drive way again. Roger knew how this was going to turn out, but he just had to try. He needed to see John. It had been eight years. He had been touring with Brian again and a new front man helping them out named Paul. But, it just wasn’t the same without John’s funky moves, and everything else he used to give Rog.

He stopped at the same spot as last time and walked towards the house, stopping and staring at the door once again. All of a sudden the door opened and a much taller Luke came jogging towards him.

“Roger! Is that you? It’s been years!” 

Roger couldn’t believe how big this boy had gotten. It made sense, he’d be 15 now and closer to a man then a boy. As Luke stopped in front of him he realized that he was even taller then Roger now. 

“Holy shit kid, what the hell are they feeding you? You’re gonna rival Brian with height.” Roger exclaimed.

Like just laughed and threw his hands around Roger in a long hug. “I’ve missed you Roger. I wish you’d stop by more.”

Roger let himself be held, “well you’re getting old enough, you’re always welcome at my house.”

Pulling back Luke smiled, “Well, I might just take you up on that. So, what’s the occasion?”

With a nervous glance at the windows looking out at them, Roger looked at the ground and said softly, “Is he here? Can I see him?” And then “I hope he’s well”. 

Luke couldn’t help the frown that crossed his face. He had been begging his dad constantly to just give his uncles a call. Just see them. Let them know he’s ok. Let them know he’s alive. Something more then just a stupid signature sent via email. Obviously that hadn’t happened.

“He’s doing well, but no. He won’t come out. I’ve tried Roger, I really have, but he won’t do it.”

Roger pat the frowning kid on his shoulder and then gripped the shoulder tightly making Luke look at him.

“It’s not your fault. Please don’t think that. You’re father is both a very stubborn man, and a very fragile man. I just want to know he’s doing ok. It’d be great to see him yeah, but not if it causes him distress. Now,” Roger forced a smile on his face, “Hows that bass playing going?”

That made Luke perk up, “Its going well! I eventually told dad and he let me play whenever I wanted. I also learned the guitar as well. It’s fun to play.”

“That it is Luke.” Roger agreed. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. “Here’s my new cell number. Anytime you want to come to a show or my house, just call.”

Luke took the paper excitedly, “Thank you!”

With a final glance at the house Roger sighed and said his goodbyes, “Ok Luke, I’m going to head out. Tell him I said hi.”

The younger boy nodded and promised he would. They hugged each other one last time and Roger turned to leave.

Once again they were watched from that same window. The occupant sobbing slightly as he watched the two part and walk away.

2015

This time he left the car at the beginning of the driveway. His knees, back, and neck hurt, but he wanted to get the exercise. As far as Roger knew, Luke still lived at home, so he was expecting to be greeted by him once again. At least this time he wouldn’t be surprised by how big he had gotten. His once tiny friend was now a full grown man, towering over him. Luckily he was more in Rogers life now as they had been regularity spending time together since his last visit.

Roger stopped in his spot once again and waited. Sure enough the door opened. Unfortunately, it wasn’t Luke. 

“Roger.” The women in front of him greeted curtly.

“Veronica.” He responded in kind.

“You know he won’t come out. Why do you do this to him and yourself?” Veronica asked. Not initiating any contact with the other man.

Roger just glowered at her, “because I know what he means to me, and I know what I meant to him. I care about him and want to know he’s ok.”

“You talk to Luke all the time. Just ask him.You don’t need to come here.” She retorted.

“Fuck that Ronnie.” Roger was starting to get angry now. “He’s my friend. He was... well you know. I’m not here to hurt him. I’m here cause I love him and want to see him again. We were at each other’s sides for 26 years. And now nothing. And you’re just standing here acting like a fucking statue and like I’m the cause of all his anguish.”

“Well I‘m finally the one to take care of him. I’m finally the one he turns to for support and care. I’m not losing that to you. You’re still all caught up in that industry and I’m not going to allow you to try and suck him back in.” Ronnie raised her voice.

Rogers temper was right on the edge. “That’s not your decision! It’s his. And I’m not trying to force him into anything! I just want to fucking see him!”

Veronica wasn’t budging, “Well, I don’t care what you want. Just leave please. Leave him alone.”

“You know what? Fuck you Ronnie. Good bye.” Roger swore at her and then turned around and promptly left. Not letting her see the tears welling in his eyes as he attempted to stop himself from crying at both the anger and sadness coursing through his chest.

This time the man watching them curled his fists in anger. The window was open, he had heard everything. 

2017

It had only been two years since that fight on these grounds with Veronica. But, Roger was back, and he wasn’t alone. His new love, Joe, had come with both in support, and to meet up with Luke to talk about who John Deacon was so he’d know who he was really portraying in the movie that was currently in production.

Luke met them early on and wound them to the backyard for afternoon tea and discussion. He had been planning on stopping by the set, but when Roger had contacted him, Luke decided that the family garden was more relaxing to talk in. 

“So, you’re Joe.” Like extended his hand to the shorter redhead.

“That’s me!” Joe grasped the offered hand. Shaking hard. “Thank you for letting me come here. This is all very exciting. Roger,” he patted the older mans arm softly before holding his hand, “and Brian have been extremely helpful in getting me in character, but to talk to you is just amazing.” 

Luke couldn’t help but grin at not only seeing this mans eagerness, but watching the casual affection the two in front of him showed each other. He hadn’t seen Roger this happy in a long time.

“Ask away my friend! I’m an open book”

Luke and Joe got into a deep discussion with Roger chipping in at times to tell an old anecdote about the touring days that had all the men laughing around the table.All of a sudden a movement had Roger sitting still and staring at the glass doors in front of him.

A man was staring back.

An older man, hair almost all gone, belly more rounded then last Roger had seen.

An older man whose eyes and stance Roger would recognize anywhere.

“Deacy?!” Roger sobbed.

John Deacon just stared back before starting forward. At first a slow pace, then was almost in a full run by the time he reached his old best friend. There were no more words as he threw himself at Roger, knocking them both to the ground. Not caring what he hurt. 

The younger men just stared in awe at the reunion happening in front of them. The older men were crying in each other’s arms. 

Roger leans forward and pressed a soft kiss to Deacys lips.

“I’ve missed you so much. I love you so much. I can’t believe you’re out here. In my arms. In my arms Deacy! This is you.”

John stared back and smiled, eyes crinkling up just like they used to. “I’m so sorry Rog. I... I should’ve reached out sooner. It’s been so hard Roger. But, I couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing you out here, with those two, holding hands with him. I just had to come out.”

Joe and Luke just smiled at each other and started to walk away. Excusing themselves from the situation and continuing their talk. The other two had a lot to catch up on.

Luke eyed Joe warily. They had just witnessed his dad and Roger kissing and he wasn’t sure how Joe was going to take it. Joe seemed to sense the looks he was getting and put any fears to rest. “I know all about their past. I’m actually happy to see them like that. To see that happiness on Rogers face. He deserves it. I’m not worried, I know we’ll still be together.”

All Luke could do was nod. He didn’t understand, but if Joe was ok, then he wasn’t going to worry. Instead, he just kept on the earlier conversation, relating stories his older siblings had told him about growing up with John through the 70s and 80s.

Meanwhile, the older two had moved off of the ground and were in chairs. They couldn’t stop touching each other. John ended up spewing out everything that had happened the past 20 years. How his relationship with Ronnie had broken down after what he had seen two years ago. How he had watched both of theother times Roger had shown up. How he had cried himself to sleep every time Roger had left, wishing he had had the strength to go out to him. How he promised himself next time Roger came, he’d be there to say hi. 

And on top of it all, “I saw you with that young man. You seem so happy. That’s just... I’m ecstatic for you. He has very kind eyes and looks at you with such love. Though, he does eerily look like me, don’t you think?”

That made Roger laugh hard, “ Well I hope so! He’s playing you in the movie!”

“Oh shit, that movie! I forgot.” John exclaimed, “and you kissed me! In front of him! Isn’t he going to care?”

Roger just smiled softly, “No. he knows about you and I. He’s extremely supportive. Joe isn’t going to care if I see you more. I love him. But, he knows how much I love you.”

That made John’s eyes well up with tears again, “Can, can I see you more now?”

“Are you daft,” Roger replies grinning, “Of course you fucking can! Anytime. You just let me know what you’re comfortable with, and I’ll talk with Joe, and we will make it work. Would you like to actually meet him?”

John nodded eagerly.

Roger called out to the younger boys and they came back over. Roger took Joes hand and faced John. 

“Deacy, this is Joe. Joe, this is the famous and irreplaceable John Deacon.”

Both men gripped each other’s hands before John pulled Joe in for a hug.“Thank you for watching over him. He deserves the world.” He whispered in the Joes ear.

Joe has no words, but pulled back and nodded.

All four men looked at each other and Luke decided to excuse himself. Joe, John, and Roger kept looking at each other, Joe holding one of Rogers hands and John holding the other. A soft agreement passed unspoken between them and they turned to go to Rogers car. 

This time the window overlooking the yard remained empty, it’s usual occupant now reunited with the man he had always loved.


End file.
